Decisiones
by Painet
Summary: Temes que si lo aceptamos ataque desde adentro, ¿pero qué si nos adelantamos, qué si ponemos al enemigo lo bastante cerca como para… destruirlo a él desde adentro?
1. Día 0

–Hace dos días solicitaron permiso para entrar a la aldea –les anunció a los trece jounin que tenía a sus espaldas.

–Disculpe Hokague pero de eso se encargan los ninjas de la puerta o usted en persona.

–El problema no es que alguien quiera entrar –se giró para verlos–. El problema es de quién se trata. Por eso los he convocado capitanes, la tarea que les voy a asignar la tomarán como misión… Ustedes son la seguridad de Konoha por eso quiero que analicen lo que les voy a decir por un tiempo de cinco días, cinco días en los que sus segundos al mando tomarán el control del escuadrón –inmediatamente los ANBU se tensaron en desacuerdo–. He estudiado su entrada por dos días pero hay demasiados pros y contras por lo que he solicitado su ayuda. Quiero que el quinto día me den su decisión final con la que todos estén de acuerdo.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó por todos Shino.

–Se los diré mañana a primera hora en el cuartel ANBU, que es cuando empiezan a correr los días. Buenas noches –les dio la espalda nuevamente–. Y otra cosa –todos se detuvieron– esto es estrictamente confidencial.

+.+.+.+

–¿Y qué piensa que vamos a estar haciendo esos días, jugar? Es un tiempo excesivo el que nos quiere tener sin acción–se quejó Kiba ya estando todos de nuevo en el cuartel después de delegar su equipo a su segundo al mando.

– Ya lo oíste, quiere que analicemos –dijo algo molesta Ino.

–¿Analizar qué? solo quiere un simple si o no para dejar entrar a alguien. Hubiera decidido él mismo, de todas maneras protegemos Konoha tanto adentro como afuera.

–Tal vez solo quiere nuestra aprobación a una elección que ya hizo –intervino Lee.

–¿Tú crees que nos hubiera dejado cinco días para al final ver si nuestra respuesta es igual a la suya? Yo creo que no. Él quiere que nosotros elijamos –Chouji recapacitó.

–Y por eso debemos elegir bien, así que basta de suposiciones y larguémonos ya de este edificio que lo estaremos viendo muy seguido estos días –todos sonrieron ante esa realidad y desaparecieron.

+.+.+.+

Una pareja caminaba en silencio por las ya oscuras y solitarias calles de Konoha. La mujer iba haciendo gestos de pesar mientras que el hombre seguía estoico.

–Renunciaré –le anunció a su acompañante.

–A nadie nos gustaron las condiciones que nos impuso pero no es para tanto, además –esbozó una sonrisa algo burlesca– no hay nada más que te guste que la pelea. Y francamente no puedo ni imaginarte renunciando a ANBU.

–Por eso mismo renunciaré, lo que sea necesario para volver al campo. Aunque sea saliendo por mí misma–se escuchó hasta un poco desesperada–. Además te equivocas -sonrió sensualmente–. Hay algo que me gusta más que pelear –detuvo el andar del hombre parándose enfrente y lo observó de arriba abajo. En un momento él la estaba besando lentamente.

–Hay que ver el lado bueno –separó un poco sus labios.

–¿Cuál es?

–Que al no estar en servicio…

–No vuelvas a repetir eso –realmente recordar que no iba a tener una verdadera pelea le afectaba.

–Tendremos más tiempo para practicar –sonrió maliciosamente, sus ojos tenían un brillo de diversión y lujuria y sus caderas se pegaron a la de ella.

–Eso no suena tan mal –olvidó por completo la razón de su abatimiento y le devolvió la misma mirada antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

–Nada mal –lo pronunció contra los labios de la castaña con voz ronca, profunda y llena de deseo mientras la atraía más hacia él.

* * *

><p>Después de no sé cuanto tiempo regreso con fic. Cada fin de semana (viernes o sábado) habrá capítulo.<p> 


	2. Día 1

–Tenemos que levantarnos –lo dijo casi para sí, esperando que la castaña acomodada a su lado no lo escuchara para poder tenerla así un rato más.

–¿Seguro que no quieres renunciar? –Hyuga río ante la pregunta sintiendo como ella se abrazaba más a él.

–Renunciaré cuando tú lo hagas –acariciaba lentamente su espalda.

–Estaré lista en 5 minutos –le arrancó otra carcajada.

+.+.+.+

–Ya estando todos, comenzaré –paseó atentamente su vista por la gran mesa donde se repartían los trece capitanes–. Número uno: nada de lo que se diga aquí saldrá de aquí. Número dos: ninguno de ustedes estará fuera de esta aldea, no mientras pasen los cinco días. Número tres: si me entero de que alguno de ustedes desacató las órdenes, serán expulsados de ANBU.

¿Entendido?

–Sí –dijeron todos.

–Bien, el hombre que quiere entrar es… antes de decirles quiero que recuerden que tienen que analizar, no den una respuesta precipitada ahora… –se cruzó de brazos.

–Está bien, ya puede decirnos quien es.

Respiró profundo y dijo:

–Uchiha Sasuke.

Hubo un largo silencio.

–¿Qué? –al fin logró articular uno. Entre las caras de sus compañeros se podía ver la sorpresa, ira, desprecio, confusión ¿Quién iba a pensar que volvería?

–Uchiha Sasuke –repitió.

–¿Cómo es posible que nos prive de nuestro mando y el campo de batalla por él?

–Es un traidor, ¿cómo siquiera puede contemplar dejarlo entrar?

–Alguien que da la espalda a Konoha y la ataca merece la muerte.

Las palabras de descontento siguieron, hubo solo una persona que no dijo palabra alguna.

–¡Basta! –silenció el lugar– El Consejo me pidió no tomar la decisión tan precipitadamente, me entregaron evidencias: los archivos de su conducta según algunos ninjas que le siguen el rastro desde que se fue. Encontraron que se volvió contra los suyos y dejó las matanzas de inocentes, dicen que tiene derecho a una posibilidad–. En su tono de voz no se podía distinguir un sentimiento en particular.

–¿El Consejo, estamos fuera de combate porque el Consejo lo pidió? –el capitán sonaba realmente enojado.

–Soy yo, su Hokage, el que los está dejando fuera, Hyuga. Pude haberle dicho al Consejo que no y punto; en cambio estoy aquí, pidiendo su ayuda y su apoyo para este asunto tan delicado.

–Está bien, lo haremos, pero ¿no le parece excesivo el tiempo que nos tendrá inactivos? En cinco días pueden pasar muchas cosas allá afuera. Sería mejor si en cuanto tuviéramos una respuesta regresáramos a nuestro trabajo, ¿no? –intentó disuadir Chouji.

–Sería mejor si en lugar de estar con nuestros traseros pegados a estas sillas, estuviéramos allá afuera planeando un ataque...

–Kiba –le llamó la atención el Hokage–. Está bien, si logran ponerse de acuerdo en menos de cinco días, son libres de volver al patrullaje. Aunque sinceramente –observó a cada uno deteniéndose un poco más en la peli rosa–, lo dudo mucho.

Diciendo eso, salió del cuartel y el portazo fue el único sonido que hubo en la habitación durante tiempo indefinido.

–Argumentaremos y haremos una votación por día terminando las juntas –Shikamaru que normalmente sonaba aburrido, ahora se notaba frustrado.

Todos asintieron en acuerdo.

–Bien, terminemos por hoy… mi voto es no –Sakura se levantó y salió dejando de nuevo a los presentes sumidos en el silencio.

No había necesidad de decir que este día se había perdido, había mucho que analizar y claramente la mujer que los había abandonado tendría que hacer el quíntuple de trabajo mental para elegir la mejor decisión, aunque no era como si alguno se atreviera a decir en voz alta la razón. Eso y que todos tenían aún que asimilar la noticia y sí, necesitaban a los trece presentes para emitir un juicio. Estando así las cosas, todos desaparecieron.

+.+.+.+

Llegó a su departamento rápidamente y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, arrastrando los pies ahora lentamente. Con la mente hecha un lío se acercó y apoyó las manos en el tocador. Pasó un rato antes de que mirara su reflejo en el espejo. Las lágrimas brotaban sin cesar de sus ojos verdes.

Había salido entera del cuartel pero ahora que estaba sola se podía desmoronar.

+.+.+.+

–Uchiha –dijo seriamente sentado en la cama.

–Esto será difícil y no solo lo digo por la aldea.

–¿Entonces? –vio inquisitivamente a la castaña que en ese momento le regalaba una maravillosa vista: su hermoso cuerpo desnudo siendo cubierto lentamente por el algodón de su ropa para dormir y su largo y suave cabello cayendo por la espalda.

–Sakura –dijo ella y él tuvo que luchar por volver a la conversación.

–No me digas que después de tanto tiempo, aun lo…

–Neji, el amor no se olvida así de fácil –la chica giró y se encaminó hacia él. El ojiblanco observó el balanceo de caderas.

–¿Pero cómo es que Sakura ama a un traidor? –dijo con desprecio lo último– ¿Y tú por qué estás tan segura de que todavía siente algo por él?

–Uno no elije de quien se enamora –acercó su cuerpo y rostro a él–, míranos.

–En eso tienes razón –la besó profundamente–. Pero no has respondido la otra pregunta.

–Porque si siente por él la mitad de lo que yo siento por ti, entonces estoy segura de que lo ama.

El hombre se abrazó a ella y hundió la cabeza en su cuello, oliendo su cabello. En verdad era afortunado de tener el amor de Tenten.


	3. Día 2

–¿Para qué volvería ese traidor? –empezó Kiba.

–Para terminar lo que hace años comenzó, qué más sería –Chouji intervino.

El silencio llenó la sala.

–Sinceramente no sé por qué se está pensando en dejarlo entrar –Shino susurró–. Mi voto es no –volteó a su derecha para empezar la votación.

–No –dijo Chouji.

–No –secundó Kiba.

–No.

–No.

–Me abstengo –hubo miradas de sorpresa, desaprobación, confusión y expectativa.

–Tenten, esto debe ser una decisión unánime –le recordó Shikamaru.

–Y también tenemos cinco días para llegar a un acuerdo y hoy me abstengo de votar –volteó hacia Hyuga, quien estaba a su lado para que siguiera.

–No –votó Neji.

–No.

–No.

–No –dijo Shikamaru.

–No.

–Me abstengo –Sakura votó y hubo por unos segundos un ambiente tenso. Todos sabían que para ella era más difícil esta situación.

–No –terminó Ino.

–Entonces tenemos once votos en contra y dos abstenciones –concluyó Kiba–. Mañana seguiremos–sonó tranquilo.

Era el segundo día y solo había dos personas que diferían de los demás, más de la mitad de los presentes estaba seguro que para la tercera votación estarían todos de acuerdo, irían con el Hokage, le dirían la decisión final, la cual era más que obvia, y volverían al liderato de sus equipos.

+.+.+.+

Se sentaron en la mesa, uno frente al otro.

–Di lo que tengas que decir, Hyuga –dijo la mujer ante la mirada insistente de él.

–Te abstienes.

–¿Y? –comenzó a comer.

–¿Por qué?

–No deberíamos hablar de esto fuera del cuartel –siguió con sus alimentos más la mirada sobre ella no se iba–. ¿No vas a comer?

–Tenten…

Sin más que hacer, la kunoichi dejó el plato de lado.

–La información que nos han dado me parece insuficiente para tomar una decisión de esta magnitud. Eso es todo.

–¿Y qué necesitas para decidir?

–Tiempo –la castaña tardó en responder.

–Espero que eso sea todo lo que necesites – el ninja la observó no muy satisfecho con la respuesta.

–Claro –sonrió y Neji supo al instante que algo tramaba más no sabía qué y no obtendría más de lo que ella quisiera decir. Era impredecible, pero que hacerle, era eso por lo que se había enamorado de ella ¿no?


End file.
